Me, You, Us
by viv-heart
Summary: A collection of Dramione drabbles based on tumblr prompts with the ocassional Blinny or other ships as side pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another of my writing exercises I started because I am sick and bored. This time longer and using tumblr prompts. But I am accepting prompts here too**

 **1\. we're both in small claims court and i got into a huge fight with the person suing me but you stepped in to hold me back before security got there by dohertyinc-archive on tumblr**

"How dare you!" Hermione yelled. "Crookshanks is an incredibly intelligent animal! I dare to say that he is smarter than you are and that's why you feel so attacked by his presence!"  
"Your stupid ugly cat is disturbing my sleep!" an old bald man yelled back at her. "It should be put to death!"  
Hermione drew her wand at that and pointed it at the man. "Watch your tongue!" she hissed.

"Or what?" he sneered at her and pulled out his wand as well.

Hermione was about to hex him, when a hand was clasped over her mouth and another pushed her wand to point on the floor.

"Calm down," a familiar voice whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione didn't hesitate and elbowed her attacker into the chest and he let go. She turned around and glared at him.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, Malfoy?" she asked.

"The security is coming," Draco replied, clutching his stomach. "And war heroine or not, hexing some old idiot will get you in trouble," he glared at the old man who watched them in confusion.

"What are you looking at?" Draco shouted at him. "Fuck off."  
The man shuffled away and Draco glared at Hermione.

"Was that really necessary?"

"What? He wants to kill my Crookshanks!" Hermione complained but when she saw the look on his face grimaced. "Maybe that will teach you not to creep on people from behind."  
"Seriously, Granger?" Draco rose an eyebrow. "I saved your ass."  
"As if. I can deal with an old man and some security. What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"I am on my way from an actual hearing not this bullshit," Draco looked around the people in the waiting room for the small claims court with disgust. "I heard yelling in passing and hoped it would be some fun so I looked inside. Too bad it was only you."  
"Only me?" Hermione crossed her arms. "Do you want me to hex you?"  
"No, thanks. You already elbowed me."

"Sod of, Malfoy," Hermione muttered and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"To sit down. I still have to wait for the damn hearing," Hermione explained with annoyance.

"You are aware that the old man left a while ago?" Draco snickered. "I believe my appearance alone was enough to scare him of. Old money and all that."

"I can't believe it!" Hermione exclaimed and marched past Draco to the exit.

"For Merlin's sake! Granger! Wait!" Draco hurried after her.

"What do you want now?" Hermione asked, not bothering to look back at him.

"Have dinner with me," Draco said and Hermione stopped so abruptly that he ran into her.

"Excuse me?" she turned to face him.

"Really, Granger?" Draco rose an eyebrow. "Are you going to make me beg for every damn date?"

"You didn't-" she started but Draco cut her off.

"No. I didn't have to beg for the fourth one. But every other time I did. If I remember correctly, I had to get on my knees to get you to agree to date number six."

"It's not my fault you only ask me out when I am in a bad mood!" Hermione protested.

"I simply love the challenge," Draco laughed and leaned down to press a chaste kiss on her lips. "I'll pick you up at seven," he said and strode of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: our friends that we came here with went off together and now we're making awkward small talk from the same collection as the last one**

"So how have you been?" Hermione asked awkwardly and Draco shot her a dirty look before drinking from his beer.

"Really, Granger? Is that the best you can come up with?"

"At least I try! It's not my fault Ginny and Zabini ran off to do Merlin knows what and left us here!" Hermione huffed and Draco rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't mean we have to make small talk," he said and Hermione shot him a sceptical look.

"And what do you suggest we should do instead?"

"Get drunk? Pretend we don't know that they are shagging in the bathroom right now?"

Hermione grimaced. "Really? Did you have to say it out loud? Now I can't pretend I don't know."  
"Let me take your mind of it," Draco winked at her and Hermione sighed in defeat.

"I don't have much choice, do I?" Hermione asked and took the shot Draco was offering her.

"To having terrible taste in friends," Draco toasted and they downed they glasses.

Six shots later, Hermione was laughing at something Draco said, leaning forward and therefore closer to him when he froze suddenly, staring at her as if mesmerized. Hermione stared back, not sure what was going on.

"You have the prettiest eyes, Granger," he said, slurring slightly.

She giggled at that, blushing slightly, but stopped when he didn't move away.

"I do?" she asked and Draco nodded seriously.

"Can't believe I haven't realized it before."  
They stared at each other for a long while again before Draco's eyes flattered shut and he leaned forward, capturing Hermione's lips in a gentle kiss, testing the waters. When she didn't pull away, he cupped her face carefully with both hands and deepened the kiss. They didn't know how long they have been kissing when someone cleared their throat next to them and they pulled apart.

"What an interesting development," Blaise drawled, a smug smirk on his face, and glanced at Ginny, who he had his arm around.

"Indeed," she said, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "We just wanted to tell you that we are leaving. We are going to our place," she gave Hermione a pointed look.

"What?" Hermione looked at her in horror.

"Have fun," Blaise said, winking at Draco and they turned to leave, ignoring Hermione's protests.

"That's not funny," Hermione sank back into her chair. She hadn't even realized that she stood up. "I don't want to catch them having sex again somewhere where they shouldn't. I still can't get the image of Blaise in nothing but tights sitting on our coffee table from my mind."  
Draco snickered at that. "I believe they intended you to not go home tonight."  
Hermione blinked. "Where should I go instead?" she asked in confusion and Draco rose an eyebrow.

"Uh, oh," she stammered, blushing furiously. "Of course. I should have realized that. They would like that."  
Draco laughed. "They would like quite a lot more, but you can have Blaise's bed. I am sure he won't mind."  
Hermione scrunched her nose. "Rather not."  
"Understandable," Draco said and put another shot in front of Hermione. "I wouldn't want to sleep in his bed either. Too many questionable things were done there."  
"Exactly," Hermione toasted to him and drank. "But doesn't solve my problem."  
"Well, you could still sleep in my bed," Draco suggested and Hermione rose an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't want to sleep in Blaise's bed either?"

"Well..." Draco trailed of, and Hermione blinked.

"Are you suggesting-?"  
"It would be only sleeping. I would never take advantage!" Draco said quickly. "We are drunk! That wouldn't be okay."

"Okay," Hermione smiled at him, feeling bold thanks to the alcohol, and they paid for their drinks.

Somewhere along the way, they started kissing again and Hermione practically tore of Draco's shirt after they finally entered the flat he shared with Blaise.

"Stop," he gasped, pulling away from her. "You are drunk. You don't really want this!"  
"I do," Hermione stepped closer again and Draco glared at her.

"That's not what it looked like in the bar. Now let's go to bed."  
Draco had to force his eyes away when Hermione stripped in his room shamelessly, before climbing into his bed just in her matching bra and knickers.

He swore quietly and Hermione wriggled to lie against him and he put a hand around her reluctantly.

"I hate you," he murmured and Hermione laughed quietly.

"Your erection against my ass suggests otherwise," she whispered and Draco groaned.

"Shut up. You are such a tease and you know it. But I am not going to take advantage!"

Hermione turned around to face him.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you finally got your shit together and asked me out instead of kissing me every time Blaise and Ginny force us to get out with them!" she poked a finger into his chest.  
Draco laughed bitterly. "Why would I? It's not like you actually want me when you are sober!"

Hermione blinked a few times. "What the hell are you talking about?" she sat up abruptly, glaring at him.

Draco sat up as well. "The only time you actually give me the time of a day is when you are pissed!" he said. "And I can't blame you. I'm a pathetic ex-Death Eater who bullied you during our school years. I don't deserve you and we both know it."  
"The only time we actually see each other is when we are drunk because you are avoiding me!" Hermione glared at him.

"Of course I do. Would you want to be ignored by the person you love every damn day?" Draco blurted out and his eyes widened at the realization what he had just said even before he finished talking.

"Shit," he said and stood up. "I-… You can have the bed."  
Hermione sat there, staring at him in shock. "Did you mean that?" she asked quietly as Draco opened the door to leave.

"Do you think I would have said it if I didn't?" he asked, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"Come back to bed," she said gently and Draco shook his head.

"I think it would be better if I didn't."  
"Draco. Come back," Hermione commanded and Draco looked bad at her uncertainly.

"Are you sure?"

"For god's sake," Hermione murmured as she stood up and walked over to Draco. She took his hand and pulled him towards the bed. "Draco Lucius Malfoy. You are going back to bed now and you are going to take me on a proper date tomorrow and then we will finally have the mind-blowing sex we talked about last time," she said as she pushed him onto the bed and Draco laughed, pulling her with him.

"Only if you still want it come morning," he said and she smacked his chest.

"You are an idiot," Hermione muttered before kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

**my friend talked me into playing a drunken game of spin the bottle even though we're all adults and now we have to make out - from same post as the others**

"You don't really want to play spin the bottle, do you?" Hermione looked at Ginny in disbelief. "We are adults!"

"Oh, come on, Hermione!" Ginny pleaded. "It will be fun! There are some pretty hot people playing and I really want to use the opportunity. You know that I can't really play such things when Ron is around or I won't hear the end of it."  
"Fine, fine," Hermione held up her hands in surrender. "Let's play." Ginny wasn't the only one bothered by Ron's constant nagging and she could use some fun.  
A victorious smile spread over Ginny's face and she grabbed Hermione's hand to drag her along. Hermione barely managed to take her beer with her.  
A quick look at the other people sitting on the floor in the living room told Hermione that Ginny hadn't been lying – most people present were rather good looking.  
Hermione sat down between Ginny and some ridiculously pale guy in black clothes she had never seen before, who looked bored.

He nodded at her in greeting and she gave him a small smile.

"Is everybody here?" A dark skinned guy sitting opposite them asked.

"Everybody's here, Blaise. Let's fucking start," a girl Hermione recognized as Pansy Parkinson spoke from Ginny's other side and Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Than start," he said and Pansy spun the bottle. It pointed at Luna and Pansy licked her lips in anticipation before leaning over and giving Luna a long, hot French kiss. Some of the guys made appreciative noises and Hermione exchanged a disgusted look with the guy next to her.

Luna spun the bottle and it landed on a mousy guy called Theo Hermione knew from some of her advanced classes.

They exchanged a caste peck and Theo spun the bottle. It landed on Blaise, who grinned and made a show of kissing Theo.

"They do this every damn time," the blonde guy next to Hermione muttered and she rose an eyebrow.

"Just how often do you play this?" she asked just as Blaise started making out with Ginny.

"Every time he wants to get laid on a party," the blonde replied, motioning to Blaise. "Even though he doesn't need it."

Hermione nodded and exchanged a quick kiss with Ginny, before spinning the bottle. It landed on another girl and Hermione gave her a chaste peck on the lips. She enjoyed kissing both girls and boys, but the noises and comments some of the guys were making were simply disgusting. Judging by her neighbours expression he thought the same.

"I'm Hermione by the way," she said.

"Draco."

They chatted as the game dragged on and the people got drunker and drunker until it was Draco's turn to spin the bottle again.

When it landed on Hermione, he gave her a crooked smile as he leaned forward and captured her mouth with his.

His lips were softer than Hermione had expected and she lifted a hand to run through his hair when he cupped her cheek. She opened her mouth slightly and his tongue slipped inside and Hermione had to suppress a moan.

Some of the others were cheering by now and Draco flipped them off with his free hand.

When they finally broke apart, Hermione was breathless and Draco was smiling at her.

He stood up and offered her his hand and she took it without thinking. He led her outside into the cool spring air, but turned around as soon as the door closed again and pulled Hermione close, kissing her again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he smiled against her lips. "It seems it playing that stupid game pays of for once," he mumbled into her mouth and Hermione laughed.

"Obviously," she whispered and Draco kissed her again.


	4. Chapter 4

prompt: **you're trying to get me to sign a petition and i have no idea what you're talking about** from the same post as the previous ones, betaed by Nantai

ooo

Draco yawned and stretched his arms over his head. His whole body was hurting and he was tired, but he had managed to finish his thesis in time, even though he hadn't slept since the previous morning. It wasn't his fault he was born gifted and managed to pass school without trying and had never learned to actually start studying in time.  
He saved the file again, just in case, and turned off the laptop. He glanced at his expensive wrist-watch, a gift from his father, and groaned when he saw that it was already past nine in the morning. He hadn't noticed the library filling thanks to being absorbed in work, but now that he looked around, he could see the usual guests.

He ran a hand over his face and decided that he would get the paper printed before going home – it would take the whole day after all and he needed to get it on the professor's table come morning.

Draco had almost reached the copy-shop when a girl appeared in front of him suddenly, a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning! My name is Hermione and I am here with S.P.E.W. Do you have a moment?" she rushed out and Draco blinked.

"Spew?" he asked in confusion as he had never heard of it before.

"S.P.E.W," she corrected him. "We are the Society for the Promotion of -"

Draco wasn't listening at that point anymore and just stared dumbly at the girl, watching her mouth move in some weird fascination. She had a pretty mouth. Small and pink and it looked so soft.

Without thinking, Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.  
Hermione stopped talking, frozen in surprise, and only then Draco realized what he was doing.

He stepped back immediately. "I am so sorry! I just finished my thesis and haven't slept for two days and god. I am so sorry," he rushed out, not looking at the girl, his cheeks burning. "I don't know why I did that."

"Sign this," Hermione said and thrust a clipboard and a pen into his chest.

"Excuse me?" he looked at her in confusion.

"Sign my petition," she repeated and Draco took the clipboard from her, deciding that it was the least he could do after he practically jumped her. He still didn't know what S.P.E.W. stood for, but if he was honest with himself he really didn't care.

He gave it back and turned to leave when Hermione spoke again.

"You forgot to add your number," she said seriously and Draco snorted.

Without thinking once again, his brain wasn't too good at it this particular morning as it seemed, he took the pen and scribbled the number on her hand instead of the paper.

"Let's get out for coffee," he said as she gaped at him, before walking away.

He was surprised when he woke up to a message from her that evening.

 _You are an ass._ Was all it said and Draco laughed.

 _I was sleep-deprived and you were cute. Coffee?_ He wrote back and made his way into the bathroom – he had to be presentable if she agreed.

 _Isn't it too late for that? And I still don't know your name._ Draco smirked.

 _I just woke up. And you do – I signed your form, remember?_

When his display lit up again, Draco grinned in satisfaction. _Three Broomsticks in half an hour._ It seemed he had managed to woo her even at his worst.

When he arrived, she was already there, leaning against the wall, a book in her hand.

"Hi," she said and he smiled at her.

"Hey. I am happy to see you."

"Well, you signed the form," Hermione shrugged and Draco rose an eyebrow.  
"Is that it?" he asked.

"Well… It's quite rare and somebody who cares for S.P.E.W. can't be a bad person."  
Draco ran a hand through his hair. "To be honest, I don't even know what it stands for," he admitted sheepishly and Hermione looked at him in horror.

"Then why did you sign it? You can't just sign everything people put in front of you! S.P.E.W it the Society for the Promotion of -"  
Draco sighed. It seemed he would find out what S.P.E.W. was after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**you give me a different fake name every time you come into starbucks and I just want to know your real name bc ur cute but here I am scrawling "batman" onto your stupid cappuccino from the same list as the others**

Hermione glanced at her wristwatch as she wrote yet another name on a cup and smiled. Her favourite costumer would be there soon.

Working at Starbucks was a dull and mostly boring work, but she needed the money to support herself through college and sometimes, just sometimes interesting people, like her mysterious blond, came in.

Just as she thought that, the door opened and the man she had been looking for walked in, perfectly dressed and a cocky smile on his lips just as always.

Hermione finished the drink she was making and hurried to serve the two customers that stood in front of the blonde, her curiosity about what name he would give her today fuelling her.

"Good morning," she smiled at him when it was finally his turn. "What would you like today?" she asked like she did every morning and he grinned at her, making her stomach flip. She loved that grin.

"Cappuchino," the blonde said and Hermione made the respective notes.

"And what's your name?" she asked.

The man leaned closer and whispered "I am Batman," making Hermione laugh, even though she felt a little bit disappointed that he hadn't told her his real name. Again.

"Alright, Mr. Wayne," she said, scribbling Batman onto the cup, "go stand over there."

He smiled and followed her order.

"Why don't you tell me your real name?" she asked over her shoulder as she set to make his coffee. There was no line so she felt comfortable doing some small talk and it was not like they weren't doing it every morning and he didn't come up with yet another ridiculous excuse every time.

"I am a superhero, Miss. It's called a secret identity for a reason!" he said seriously and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You are ridiculous," she said as she placed his coffee in front of him.

"And you like it," he replied, paying for his drink and giving Hermione a ridiculously big tip just as usual. They really had a routine.

In a sudden spur of bravery, Hermione decided to break it.  
"Wait," she called after him just as he turned to leave.

"Yes?" he looked at her expectantly and Hermione felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"I forgot something," she said, motioning to his cup.

He rose an eyebrow but gave the cup back and Hermione scribbled her number down while he watched in amusement.

"You are taking finding out my name very seriously, Hermione," he said. "I am really looking forward to see you try."

She didn't find out until a friend send her a link to an article in the people section of some silly magazine after they third date. "The Malfoy heir dating again – who is Draco Malfoy's new girlfriend?" it read, and Hermione shrieked when she saw a photo of her and her ridiculous blond exiting the expensive restaurant he had taken her to plastered beneath.  
It should go without saying that she yelled at him for a solid half an hour when he picked up the phone, but he laughed and told her, that she had been warned about his secret identity beforehand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt: "** **I want to be clear: I do not like you, but I will make out with you."**

Hermione stared at Draco in shock, her glass frozen half-way on the way to her mouth.

"Look, I know that Weasley has dumped you for some stupid reason and you are trying to get smashed because of it while he has the fun of his life with his friends only a few tables away. And seriously, if I have to choose which of you feels miserable, I will always pick Weasley."

Hermione put her glass down carefully. "And you want to make out with me because of that?"

Draco shrugged, trying to look as nonchalantly as he could muster. "You are not ugly. You are a bossy bitch, but definitely not ugly and I don't have anything against you."

The 'anymore' hung unsaid between them, but neither was willing to acknowledge it in that moment.

"What about your parents? They will get wind of it if Ronald reacts the way I expect him to."

Draco downed his glass. "It's not like I am going to propose to you on the spot, Granger. As long as I am not getting serious about anybody, they stay out of my business. My father will probably even say that it was a good political move, bonding with the war heroine and all that."

"Let's get it over with then," Hermione said and Draco grinned.

"As you wish."

He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers reluctantly at first, but with more pressure and enthusiasm as soon as he felt her respond. He pulled her closer, an arm around her waist, the other getting tangled in the wild curls of hers.

Hermione relaxed into his touch, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers. For two people kissing each other just to spite a third, they were having too much fun, if the bulge in Draco's pants pressing against her stomach was any indication.

"What do you think you are doing?"

At Ron's voice, Draco and Hermione pulled apart, but didn't let go of each other.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked coldly, staring daggers into Ron.

"But that's-"

"Why do you care who I am kissing, Ronald?" Hermione let go of Draco, who was barely managing to hide his amusement, and crossed her arms over her chest. "You have no say in this matters anymore. Now if you could excuse us, I would like to continue what you have interrupted."

Draco raised an eyebrow at that but followed Hermione outside nevertheless, leaving the stunned Ron behind.

"Were you serious-" Draco couldn't even finish his sentence when Hermione kissed him again, this time a lot rougher.

He didn't hesitate and returned the kiss, switching their place so she was pressed against the outside wall of the Leaky Cauldron.

"We should go somewhere else, unless you want your ex to catch us in the middle of it," Draco said breathlessly, when he finally pulled away.

Hermione bit her lip, trying to hide her smile. "You are a better kisser than expected Malfoy. But I can't."

Draco's face fell and he stepped back from her. "I understand."

"That's not it!" Hermione's cheeks were blazing hot, and she had trouble looking at him, a mixture of amusement and embarrassment showing on her face. "It's just that I am on my period."

Draco groaned, running a hand over his face. "This is just great! I finally, finally get a shot with you and you are on your damn period! This has to be a joke!"

Hermione stared at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you really think I would snog somebody just to spite Weasley?"

At Hermione's look, Draco groaned again. "Yes, you are right. I probably would. But I didn't. Or at least not completely."

Hermione had crossed her arms again, studying him. "What exactly are you trying to say, Malfoy?"

"That I fancy you, for Merlin's sake, Granger! Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Hermione smirked, enjoying his distress. "What did you say about not liking me?"

Draco stopped and glared at her. "You are making fun of me!"

At Hermione's shrug he ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. You have won. What now, Granger?"

"How about you ask me out properly, Malfoy? I will admit that I have never contemplated this before, but today was fun. And before you get any ideas – I really am on my period."

Draco snorted. "You are evil, you know. But fine." He dropped to his knee and took her hand, drawling in the most theatrical fashion he could muster. "Dearest Hermione, will you go out with me not just to spite your foolish ex but because I actually like you?"

Hermione covered her mouth with her free hand in an attempt to hide her laughter, failing at it miserably.

Draco stood up and watched her in amusement. "You know you didn't give me an answer yet," he drawled when she finally calmed down.

Hermione stepped towards him, a smile on her lips and whispered, "how about you ask me during dinner tomorrow?". With that, she apparated away, leaving a gobsmacked Draco behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**"My roommate had to go into my room and throw the sheets away because I haven't been able to sleep in that bed since you left."**

Draco was at a loss of words. He hadn't expected to see her again, and yet here she was standing at his doorstep, ranting and ruining her hair even more by pulling at it.

He reached out to stop the notion without a second thought and Hermione stopped talking and just stared at his hand around her wrist.

He looked up at their eyes met for a brief second and he pulled his hand away, putting both hands into his pockets.

"What do you want, Granger?" he willed himself to say, a hard task considering how dry his mouth had become the moment he opened the door and saw her.

"I wish I knew," she said and bit her lip, looking anywhere but at him out of the sudden.

Draco balled his fists, hoping she wouldn't notice. "Than why are you here?"

Hermione shrugged, shifting from one foot to another. Draco hated seeing her like this, so uncertain and vulnerable, but loved it at the same time as well. In a sick and twisted way he was proud that he had managed to make the all-mighty Hermione Granger act like a schoolgirl in love.

He froze, hoping that he was wrong.

"Please don't tell me you are in love with me." The words were barely a whisper but she must have heard them as her cheeks flamed up.

Draco ran a hand over his face, unsure what to say or do. It was the last thing he had expected to happen when he had gotten involved with her almost a year ago. They had slept with each other from time to time until he had broken it off about a month ago out of the fear that he was getting too dependant. Apparently, he hadn't been the only one and she was even worse of.

"Can we talk?" she asked, her voice barely audible and Draco stepped aside to let her in into his flat.

They certainly had a lot of things to talk about.


	8. Chapter 8

**"** **Back then, I lied when I told you I didn't love you. You needed to move on from me– I needed to protect you from me."**

Draco saw her fist coming but didn't even flinch, knowing very well that he deserved it.  
"You!" Hermione screamed, tears in her eyes, "How dare you!"

Draco didn't bother to wipe away the blood that was flowing from his probably broken nose and watched Hermione rage in silence, waiting for her to calm down even a bit. He had prepared for this for a long time and he wasn't going to fuck it up now.

"I didn't have a choice," he said when she had to stop to take a breath, which had been apparently the wrong thing to say as her nostrils flared and she jabbed a finger into his chest.

"You. Are. A. Fucking. Idiot! You could have talked to me! But no, going undercover in a stupid suicide mission was what you chose to do instead!" she threw up her arms in defeat. "And apparently Harry thought it was a good idea too. Why am I surrounded by idiots?" Her shoulders sank, as if she had let out all her anger, leaving a tired, lonely girl standing before him.

"Look, I am sorry. I really am," Draco stepped closer and reached out for her, pulling her into a hug when she didn't flinch away.

"I am just tired of people leaving me behind," she said into his jacket and he grimaced. His guilt had already been killing him, but the words were an extra jab into his ribs."

"I promise it won't happen again," he leaned down to kiss her hair. "Shit. I am sorry. I bled into your hair."

Hermione giggled at that and Draco pulled her closer, not wanting to let her go ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

**"** **We have the kind of history anyone would never want to think about again, and you're hear asking me on a date?"** **Draco** **ran both hands through his hair.**

"Obviously," Hermione studied her nails, not looking up at him, as if asking your former bully and enemy on a date was the most normal thing in the world.

"But why?"

She sighed and let her hand fall down to her side. "Because I think we could work. Why else?"

Draco shifted from one foot to another uneasily, not sure how to explain how crazy that idea was. He had tormented her and her friends for years, was partially responsible for the death of more than one of their friends and had almost married one of his biggest enemies.

"Is this your way to get back at Weasley? If so, I don't want any part in it."

Hermione let out a hearty laugh and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"God no!" she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "As if I would do anything so immature to get back at Ronald. Sure, it would be an amusing side effect, but I wouldn't date anybody just to spite him or his mother."

Draco crossed his arms. The other option that sprung to his mind was even less appealing. "I am just another pity project of yours, then."

Hermione's face fell. "I don't do pity projects – I help those in need because it is the right thing to do. It's not my fault the wizarding society has absolutely no moral compass," her voice was grave," And we both know you of all people don't need pity or help. If you wanted, you would be the Minister of Magic now. But you are avoiding the public deliberately even though you have no reason to. I am no idiot, Malfoy, I know about your work."

Draco grit his teeth. There was a reason why he hid behind pseudonyms and created firms so his potions and books wouldn't be associated with him. He didn't want nor deserve their gratitude.

"What do you want, Granger?" there was a sharp edge to his voice but she didn't seem fazed by it.

"A date."

"Aren't you scared that I still harbour prejudices?" he tried, desperate to understand what was going on in her head. Granger – smart, funny, beautiful Granger – wanting to date him was a concept his brain struggled to comprehend.  
"I know you dated muggles before," she shrugged and Draco asked himself just what kind of research she had done about him.

As if she read his thoughts, she continued. "You know, this was Blaise's idea. He bugged me about it for months, telling me all kind of stories about how you've changed and somehow you piqued my curiosity – a feat not many manage."

Draco swore to himself that he would kill Blaise the next time he laid eyes on him. What was he thinking trying to set him up?

"I am still waiting for an answer," Hermione said and Draco pinched the back of his nose. He knew he was going to regret this, but he would regret it more if he turned her down.

"Fine. I'll go out with you."


End file.
